Trust
by JennBenson
Summary: Tuckson ONE-SHOT. "She trusted him completely, and he continued to prove to her that she was right in doing so." Heavy M. Enjoy.


**_Thought you might want a little one-shot before the premiere tonight! This is an idea I've had in my head for some time and was finally able to get it on paper thanks to Bm89. Be warned, this is way out of comfort zone in regards to the sex aspect. It's rated M for a reason. Enjoy._**

* * *

Ed walked into their apartment a little after 10pm on Friday night. It had been an incredibly hard day for him, both dealing with a hostage situation and also with an impatient Chief who was putting pressure on his team to train a few more capable negotiators. He knew from his limited contact with Olivia that her day had been rather dull, and she actually arrived home early.

Surprised to see all the lights off, he hung his coat up in the front closet and toed his shoes off before making his way back towards the bedroom, loosening his tie along the way. As he opened the bedroom door, he noticed the soft flickering light coming from the window-seal and took a look around. What he saw took his breath away. Olivia was sitting at the foot of their bed, her legs crossed, wearing nothing but a lacy dark purple bra and panty set, with a smirk on her face.

"Welcome home," her voice rasped from her motionless place on the bed. Ed's heart rate immediately went up as he finished disposing of his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and slowly walked towards her. She gripped his belt and pulled his body towards hers, looking up at him with a fire in her eyes that he wasn't sure he recognized. "Heard you had a rough day…" she said, "and I want to help you."

"Oh yeah?" he said, not recognizing his own voice as it came out as a near croak. He and Olivia had been married for a few months now and while they had a very healthy sex life, it was unlike her to put on a show like this. They had started experimenting a bit more in bed, but still stayed pretty close to vanilla. As he eyed the bed and saw the purple silk scarves that matched her lingerie, he looked at her with wide eyes. "Baby?"

She just smirked while going to work undoing his pants and shoving them off of him. Her hands ran up the back of his thighs, while he tangled his fingers in her hair and kept the eye contact. Once he was free of all clothing except for his boxers, Olivia finally moved back to the middle of the bed and took a deep breath.

"I want to try this with you tonight…" she said quietly, almost as if she were nervous about his reaction.

"Try what?" He asked, pretty sure what she was aiming for but didn't want to put words in her mouth. If she was asking what he thought she was, it was going to take about everything he had in him to comply.

"This," she said with a smile, fingering the scarves that she had already connected to the headboard.

"Olivia…" he said as he crawled onto the bed and sat in front of her on his knees. He cupped her face with his hands and searched her eyes for any sign that she was making herself do this. But he couldn't find it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said. "Before…well…everything, I enjoyed this idea. And I've never trusted anyone as much as I trust you. I want to try this. I want to give this to you. I want to give everything to you."

"Oh, baby," he said as his entire body reacted to the love he had for the woman in front of him. They had gone detail by detail into her experience with Lowell Harris and William Lewis, and he knew that he was an important part of her healing process, especially sexually. She would test her boundaries with him, knowing that he would never hurt her and loved her enough to stop at the very first sign of her struggling to stay in the moment. His mind thought back to the first time she tried to give him oral and how as soon as he felt her body tense, he pulled her up and held her tightly. "No," he had whispered to her. "It's too much. I don't want you to do this." Her eyes had welled up and she expressed how much she loved him and how she would try again, but the fact that he stopped her before _she_ even knew she wasn't okay proved that she was right in trusting him.

Now, as he held her face in his hands and searched through the mounting desire in her dark brown orbs, he realized that this was yet another obstacle she wanted to face with him. So he took a deep breath and slowly laid her down on the bed, crawling over her and beginning to kiss at her neck.

"Okay," he said between kisses and sucks. "But keep talking to me, okay?"

"I love you," she breathed out, her body already squirming which gave away how aroused she was just thinking about what was coming.

Ed kept kissing and licking at her neck while his hands ran down her arms and linking his fingers in hers. He slowly moved them so they were pinned above her head, pulling his own head up slightly to make eye contact.

"Ready?" He asked, feeling an excited anxiety wash over his body. Olivia nodded eagerly, biting her lip, so he moved to his knees and went to work. He ever so gently began to tie each silk scarf around her wrist, making sure it wasn't tight at all, and that she could wiggle out if she needed to. After he finished with her right, he kissed his way from her wrist all the way to her shoulder, before moving to her left and repeating the same action. Once his lips made it back to hers, he pulled back and looked into her eyes again. All he saw was desire in them, so he smirked and pecked her lips before trailing his tongue down her chest and torso before hooking his fingers in her panties and sliding them down her legs. He kissed his way back up to her center, beginning at her ankles, before finally settling himself on his stomach and lightly stroked her hips.

"Ed," she whispered, looking down at him as he eyed her glistening, pink core. He licked his lips before diving into her with his tongue. As soon as he made contact with her clit, her hips flew off the bed and she cried out in ecstasy. He kept going, lapping at her, trying to keep her from thrashing too much. "Oh god…" she whimpered as he lifted her hips up so he had a better angle. As soon as he made contact again, he felt her jump a bit and he pulled back to look up at her. She was a sight to behold, flushed and panting, but her eyes looked a little worried in that moment.

"I need to see you," she said. "I'm fine, but I need to be able to see you."

It was in that moment that he felt this intense guilt wash over him as he looked up at her. Her hands were gripping the purple scarves that he had tied on her wrists and although her eyes looked clear, he couldn't keep going. He almost dove to where they were eye level with each other while he quickly untied each wrist, rubbing them in his hands.

"Ed," she said, surprised at his reaction and a little confused, considering her body was craving him in that moment. "It's fine – I'm fine. I just needed to see you."

"I can't," he said, breathlessly, as he finally got both hands free and moved to his side in order to cradle her to his body. "I just…I can't," he said, eyes closed, kissing at her hair, and trying to get this current images running through his brain to stop.

Olivia quickly ran her hands up and down his arms and back, trying to comfort him as he was clearly distressed. "Baby, I'm fine," she said firmly. "I was enjoying it. I want to keep going. I promise."

Ed just held her tighter, taking in her scent, before responding. "I know," he admitted. But…I can't do that to you."

Olivia pulled back, surprised at his language, and looked at him curiously though still running her hands all over him. She needed him that night and now had to figure out how to get him back in the mood. "Oh, Ed…" she said. "I was loving what you were doing to me…"

"Olivia," he said, pulling back to look into her eyes. "I…" he couldn't finish his sentence before his voice broke and he fought the onslaught of tears coming from the intensity of the moment they just shared. It was two-fold for him. On the one hand, he was incredibly overwhelmed at just how much his wife trusted him in that moment. The very idea she would suggest light bondage was nothing short of a shock for him, and not only that, the fact she was enjoying it as much as she was. But the other layer was him and his own head. When he heard those words _I need to see you,_ all of the trauma and torture she had endured came flooding into his head. He looked up at her, saw her hands being restrained, and instead of realizing that he was the one pleasuring her, all he could envision was Lewis and Harris violating his wife. And it ripped him to pieces. He couldn't get her untied fast enough. And now, here they were, he was the emotional mess and she was just trying to get him to make love to her.

"I. Love. You." She said, punctuating each word with a kiss to his chest as her hands kneaded at his behind and her hips moved against his once-again hardening arousal. "I love you, more than anything. And I trust you, with everything in me. And I need you…I need you right now."

"Baby…" he said, his body beginning to respond to hers again as he tried to shake off his emotion. "I never want to hurt you. Ever…"

"You never could," she said before leaning in to kiss him deeply. "You will never EVER hurt me."

He kept searching her eyes, still feeling weary about continuing their journey in the bedroom, but her eyes immediately put him at ease, as she finally recognized where his mind had gone.

"Ed Tucker, you are not them," she said firmly. "You do not remind me of them. You do not trigger me. I am right here. In this moment. And I want you to make love to me…I need you…"

"I love you," Ed said, his emotion getting the best of him in that moment as he rolled her onto her back, leaving her hands free, and began to smother her face and neck with kisses. "I love you so damn much, baby. I will never stop loving you."

"Ed…" she moaned out, her hands reaching to grip his cropped hair and hold his lips to her skin. He locked his ankles with hers, prying her legs apart, and rubbing himself against her center. Her hips bucked up into him, causing them both to whimper, before Ed paused and moved his head to look into her eyes.

"Okay?" he asked, checking in one last time. She just smiled and nodded.

"Very okay," she said. "I'm yours…and I need you. Now. Hard."

His entire body went into overdrive at that statement, and he could no longer stop himself from entering his eager wife. As soon as his full length was in her, he paused and looked down at her. Her eyes were wide open, full of desire and lust, and her lips were pursed in a little "O" shape, as she let out those whimpers and grunts that he prided himself on getting from her in the bed. He braced himself above her at first, moving himself in and out of her at a slow but hard pace. Olivia moved her hands so that her nails could dig into his behind, before letting out this purring groan that he had never heard from her.

"Harder," she said, her eyes getting darker as she spoke. He kept his current pace, but looked at her with a sly grin.

"Harder?" he asked, as she bit her lip and nodded in eager anticipation. "You sure?"

She nodded again and Ed moved to his knees, not pulling out of her, and reached behind him to grab her wrists. He kissed each one before moving them above her hand and pinning them down with his hands. He checked her eyes again, seeing the desire and relief that he was finally giving her what she wanted, and proceeded to pull out ever so slowly, before slamming back into her hard.

"Ungh," she grunted, her eyes shutting and her teeth moving to bite his shoulder. "Yes…oh god, Ed. YES."

His hands continuing to hold her wrists and his ankles locked on hers to keep her legs spread for him, he began to hammer into her, giving her exactly what she wanted that night. Ed made sure to keep his eyes locked on her face, searching for any indication that she wasn't okay, but all he saw was the extreme pleasure he was causing her in that moment. Her noises and movements only spurred him on more as he kept up the hard, fast pace of their love-making. Realizing he was quickly approaching one hell of a release, he moved one hand to hold both of her wrists, allowing the other to make its way down her hair, neck, breasts, stomach and hips and finally settle between her legs. They both gasped as his fingers brushed where their bodies were joined together, then focused in on her clit, rubbing hard.

"Ed…" she gasped, her head beginning to shake from side to side. "Oh god…I need…yesssssssss….."

He kept up his ministrations, hoping to get her over the edge soon because the sight of her writhing beneath him was almost too much to handle. Olivia's eyes finally popped open and her jaw dropped as she let out the deepest and most gravely moan he had ever heard from her. Ed felt her entire body begin to spasm, as she struggled to get out of his grip given the intensity of her orgasm.

"ED," she yelled, unable to control her body as it shook and convulsed under him. The very sight of her coming undone like that drove him into his own intense release, as he slammed into her three more times, punctuating each deep thrust with his own intense grunt. Ed finally stilled, keeping himself inside of his wife, as both of them shook from the heights they just went on together. He leaned his forehead on hers, closing his eyes and taking some deep breaths. Finally releasing her hands, she went to grip at his ears and hold his head to hers.

"I love you," she said, opening her eyes and looking up at him. "I love you so much."

"Holy shit," he said, still breathless, but finally opening his own eyes and allowing blue to meet brown. "Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay," she said, her eyes welling with tears. He moved to catch them as they began to run down her face and he kissed at her cheeks. "Thank you," she breathed out. "Thank you…"

"No," he said, looking up before lifting his head and nuzzling at her nose. "Thank you. For trusting me."

"I do trust you," she said. "I always will."

* * *

 ** _Ice water anyone? #Tuckson_**


End file.
